Another Side: Through the Eyes of a Frog
by SpecialK92
Summary: Zedd is up to his tricks again. He turns Kim into a frog and clones her. Her clone goes to Florida, while Tommy takes the frog as his pet. He can't understand why Kim isn't keeping in touch with him. He senses the frog is special and becomes attached to her. When Tommy learns why his frog is special, he is has to make a very hard decision. What is that decision?
1. Hard Choices

**Summary:**

**Zedd is up to his tricks again. He turns Kim into a frog and clones her. Her clone goes to Florida, while Tommy takes the frog as his pet. He can't understand why Kim isn't keeping in touch with him. He senses the frog is special and becomes attached to her. When Tommy learns why his frog is special, he is has to make a very hard decision. What is that decision? Will he be able to help Kim? **

* * *

We all have to make so many decissions everyday. So many, we loose track of the amount of decissions we make throughout the day. Some are simple like deciding what we are going to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Deciding what we are going to decide what we are going to wear that day. Or deciding what to buy at the super center or grocery. Those are nice, easy, plain, and simple. But, there are much harder decissions like deciding where you want to attennd college at. Deciding what you want your college major to be. After all, that will determine what kind of job you get after graduation. But, those you have years to decide. Right? Time to make plans, tour different college campuses, explore the different types of majors. And when it comes to your major, that is why you are assigned an advisor. They help you choose your classes, talk to you about your dream job, likes, and things you do not like. Then they finally put those puzzle pieces together and suggest a major to you. and your stress of choosing a major is over! You can relax and take a deep breath. But, if you find out you don't like your major you can always change it.

But, Kimberly Hart was just in a much bigger situation. She had just won a gymnastics tournament and her friend threw her a party. Coach Schmidt showed up at the party and that's when it happened.

_"You are the best gymnast that I've ever seen Kimberly. It is my sincere wish that you consider moving to my facility in Florida so we can start training full time. Together, we can bring a gold medal home to the United States."_

She kept hearing those words over and over in her mind. As a child her dream was to be in the Pan Global Games. She had been the star athlete on the gymnastics team all through school. But, something had changed over the last ten years. Her parents got divorced right before she entered junior high school, she had become a power ranger and she met Tommy Oliver. Before Tommy came along, she didn't have much success with the boys she dated. They either cheated on her or used her to get attention from another girl on the gymnastics team. Tommy was faithful, sweet, kind, caring and loyal. Most of the time, their dates were often interrupted when one of Rita and Zedd's monsters showed up and the power rangers were called into battle. Tommy was also power ranger and was understanding when ever their dates got interrupted, even though at times it could be very frustrating to them. If she was dating any other boy, she'd have to come up with an excuse about why she had to leave because the power rangers weren't allowed to reveal their identities to anyone. Any other boy would have thrown up his hands and end the relationship.

Ever since Tommy had rescued her from Zedd's dimension a few weeks previously, it really made her stop and think about her feelings about Tommy. He had loved her enough to make two difficult decisions since he was the leader of the power rangers. Number one, he was forced to make the decision to allow Zedd to be teleported into the command center. Otherwise, he wasn't going to make a bargin to spare her life. Kimberly realized allowing Zedd into the command center meant many things could have happened. He could have attacked Alpha, Zordon, or one of the other rangers. Or he could have even destroyed the command center. The second choice took place when Zedd told them what the bargain was. Either pilot the shogun zords and use them for evil or watch her life force be drained away completely. That must have put Tommy in a very awkward place. He knew very well if they piloted the zords, they'd be using them for Zedd's evil purposes, if it hadn't been for Billy being able to reprogram for them to gain control over the zords.

Tommy even put himself in danger and came to rescue her from the dimension. That wasn't the only time, Tommy had helped her out. After her float was destroyed by putties, Tommy went out of his way to repair her float and get it into the parade. Another time, she was having bad luck all day. Tommy offered to walk her home after school. There was time when her guitar was turned into a monster, while she was in the process of writing a song for Tommy. Guitardo was able to place a musical spell on Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy. But, she was able to resist it. When Tommy saw she was the only one left to fight, he went into battle. Together, they were able to defeat the monster.

She had grown to love Tommy more as each and every day passed. Many times she had tried to tell him that she loved him. But, she always got nervous and it kept her from saying how she truly felt. This time there was no turning back.

* * *

Tommy took a seat on a bench and was thinking about his feelings about Kimberly. He knew in his heart that he loved her. She was sweet, loyal, kind, and faithful to him. Other girls that he had dated broke up with him because they didn't like the fact that he moved around a lot due to his father's job. She was the first person in Angel Grove who offered to be her friend and invited him to hang out with her and her friends after school. He was even cold towards her when he was under Rita's spell. But, she still wanted to help him. She was there when he lost his powers as the green ranger and supported him.

He honestly didn't want Kimberly to go to the Pan Global Games. But, he knew that she worked hard for it and it wouldn't be fair to hold her back from her dream. He loved her and it would only be selfishness on his part if he told her he didn't want to go. It was decision for her to make on her own.

_"Tommy, I've got something to tell you."_

He turned around and saw Kimberly walking in his direction. She looked so beautiful in her sleeves floral sheath dress. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders and down her back.

He took a seat on the bench and she took a seat next to him. Kimberly reached out and took hold of his hand. "Tommy, I've wanted to tell you this so many times. You aren't like other boys that I've dated. You've never cheated on me and any time we've had a disagreement we've always worked it out. You're loyal, sweet, kind, and faithful. I couldn't ask for anyone. You are more than just my best friend." she nervously stated as she looked glanced into his eyes. "Tommy, I love you."

"Kimberly, I love you too," Tommy smiled as he leaned in a little closer and kissed her warm lips. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. She moved in closer and deepened the kiss. When they were finally able to pull apart, he saw her eyes sparkle and her lips curve into a smile. "I've been wanting for this moment for a long time."

"So, have I. It seems like saying I love you took longer than our first kiss," Kimberly giggled as she started to blush. "Tommy, I've been thinking about the Pan Global Games and I don't think I want to go-"

"-Kim, I don't want to loose you. But, I don't want you to give up your dream if you really want to go. Follow your heart, it will never lead you wrong."

_"You aren't going anywhere!" stated a cold evil voice. _


	2. Kimberly's Sacrifice

They knew that cold voice anywhere. They heard it in their dreams, their nightmares, and almost every day. It was no one other than Lord Zedd. An ugly looking man who had all of his flesh burn off his body. Neither Tommy or Kimberly knew what Zedd's face looked like since it was covered by a sliver mask. But, they had no doubt whatever type of face hid behind the mask they knew it was ugly. Even if it was just scared face or a face with all the flesh burned off.

Zedd waved his staff and a bubble appeared in the sky. It appeared as if it was just an ordinary bubble, like a kid used with bubble mix and a bubble wand. But, this bubble was much different. Instead of float through the air, it started to float down towards Tommy and Kimberly. As it floated closer to them it began to get bigger. "Kimberly, look out!" Tommy cried as he pushed her out of the way. The bubble when right through Tommy and it floated back up in the air with Tommy trapped inside. He let out a loud scream as waves of white energy came flowing out of his body.

"Alpha come in-"

Zedd waved his staff and sent Kimberly flying through the air and she hit the ground. "I can't move!" she cried as she felt invisible bounds pinning her down to the ground.

"I know, pink ranger!" Zedd declared as he walked over to her. "You are going to watch Tommy's life force be drained away-"

"-No!" Kimberly yelled as tears started to run down her face. "Please spare him!"

"Why should I spare the white ranger?" Zedd questioned.

She loved Tommy and that was a good enough reason for her. But, Zedd wouldn't accept an answer like that. He had a cold heart which was full of nothing but pure evil and hate. Yes, he was married to Rita Repulsa; she was just like him. Mean, evil, full of hate, and always wanting to defeat the power rangers.

"I'll do whatever you say!" Kimberly pleaded.

"Hmmmm….." Zedd thought as he turned to watch more waves of white energy come flowing from his body. She was willing do whatever he wanted. He had an idea. Zedd knew how close Kimberly and Tommy were. He had been spying on them and he knew she didn't want to go to Florida. The Coach had asked to come. She shouldn't give it or should she. Then it hit him. He would make a clone Kimberly, like he did Billy. But, he learned his lesson the last time. The real Kimberly couldn't be in a dimension, there was always a chance she would escape. If she was a frog, she would not be able to communicate with the other rangers and they wouldn't know it was really her. It was the prefect idea. "You said you would do anything if I spared Tommy. This is an offer I usually don't get much. It's a deal."

A pair of succors appeared in Zedd's hand and he kneeled down. "What are you doing!" Kimberly gasped as Zedd cut a lock of her hair.

"You said you'd do anything for Tommy," Zedd reminded her as he pointed his staff at her. A green light came shooting out of Zedd's staff and Kimberly started to shrink in size and bright bubble of light surrounded her. "You'll be a cute frog."

He turned and lowered Tommy to the ground. "What have you done to her!" Tommy panted as he dropped to his knees. He watched as the bright light faded away. Kimberly's empty clothes laid on the ground. A frog crawled out of the empty sheath dress.

* * *

Everything looked bigger to Kimberly. The trees and the school looked like tall sky scrapers. Tommy moved closer to her and he looked like a giant. What happened to her? Was this part of Zedd's plan. Was she the size of a Barbie doll? She felt the cold breeze against her skin. Why was she on her hands and knees? Kimberly glanced down at her skin. She no longer had fingers, instead she had webbed feet; and not to mention her skin was green. Then it hit her, Zedd turned her into a frog. How was she going to survive? She didn't know how to live like a frog.

"It's okay, Beautiful," Tommy assured her as kneeled down and scooped her up in his arms. "I'll take you to Alpha and Zordon-"

"-she is going to stay a frog!" Zedd corrected. He waved his wand and dust came sprinkling down. Within seconds Tommy and Kimberly were laying on the ground. "Good night, let the bed bugs bite, and have bitter dreams."

Zedd turned and faced the lock of hair laying on Kimberly's dress. He waved his wand and a clone Kimberly appeared on the ground and she was wearing Kimberly's clothes. "You will go by Kimberly Hart," Zedd explained with the Clone Kimberly put on Kimberly's communicator and back pack. "I've been spying on her all afternoon. She talked with Kat to take her place as the pink ranger, if she decided to go to Florida. I want you to pass your powers on to Katherine and go to Florida."

"Very well," hissed Clone Kimberly. "I won't only go to Florida, but I will do whatever I can to ruin her life. Where is the real Kimberly?"

"She's the frog laying on top of Tommy," Zedd informed as Clone Kimberly walked over to them. "We're going to make Tommy forget what he just witnessed. I've got a potion for him to drink, that will make him forget-"

"-I want to give it to him," Clone Kimberly interrupted as she kneeled down. Zedd handed her the potion. She opened the small bottle of potion and opened Tommy's mouth; she poured a red liquid into Tommy's mouth and didn't stop until the jar was empty. "Now he won't remember a thing!"

"Excellent!" approved Zedd.

"Look out pink princess," Clone Kimberly warned staring at Kimberly in her frog form. "Things are only going to get interesting. When you wake up Tommy won't remember this incident. Since you are a frog, you won't be able to tell to your friends or Tommy about what really happened."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Normally, I don't post two chapters at once. But, I felt like two chapters would be necessary since chapter one moves at a fast pace. I was going to have Tommy wake up and finding frog Kim. But, I decided to save it for chapter 3. What do you think is going to happen now that Kim is a frog? **


	3. Pet Frog

Kimberly had just opened her eyes recovering from her dream. Well, she wouldn't call it a dream, she'd call it a nightmare. Zedd had just tried to drain Tommy's energy and Zedd had turned her into a frog. It had to be just a bad dream. It just had to be. She didn't like frogs. They were gross, ugly, and creepy. The way frogs lived was gross. They lived in wet, damp, and rainy places. In those areas it was muddy and filthy. Even the thought of the time when the power rangers fought the Terror Toad made her cringe to this very day. The Terror Toad was designed to swallow power rangers. All it had to do was wrap its tongue around a ranger and pull it into his mouth. Once he had swallowed a ranger, that rangers helmet appeared on its stomach, as if the monster when and go a tattoo. Terror Toad swallowed all of the rangers, expect for her. All she did was fire three arrows from her power bow at its neck. True it was it was a toad instead of a frog, but they still had a lot of the same characteristics.

Ever since that incident she stayed away from areas were frogs and toads were at. Another incident that made her so afraid of frogs was when she was six years old. She went camping with Trini's family and while they were sitting up camp, a frog jumped out at her from the middle of nowhere and landed on her arms. That frog could have been carrying diseases and she had no idea where else it had been. Other than it was probably in areas where there were a lot of germs. She wasn't even able to enjoy the camping trip due being afraid more frogs lived in that area, which happened to be true. During the night, she could hear them croaking all night. Yes, they were in a tent. But, she feared that a frog would hop into the tent.

"It's only my imagination," she told herself. "It was just a bad dream."

Kimberly looked around in all directions. Everything was much bigger than her. The trees and the school looked like huge sky scrapers, the bush was as big a boulder. This was a lot like her dream. "It's just my imagination," she repeated as she glanced down at the ground. But, she was in for a huge surprise. She wasn't sitting on solid ground. Instead, she was sitting on Tommy's chest.

_"Did you make a wish?" asked a boy. _

_"Yeah, I did," answered a girl. "I threw my penny in."_

The school had a school fountain. How could she forget? She got off Tommy's chest, but she was still on her and knees. She was hopping, just like a frog. Maybe she really was a frog. The area was clear and she hopped up on the fountain. She stared in to the water. Looking back at her was a frog. "I'M AN UGLY FROG!" Kimberly shouted as tears started to pour down her face. Then it hit her, she woke up from being unconscious, not from a nightmare. Tommy was with her. He saw her turn into a frog. When he woke, he would know who she was and he'd take care of her. He'd take her to Alpha and Zordon. They'd change her back.

* * *

Tommy felt a warm breeze against his skin as he let out a loud yawn. He sat up and notice he was behind the bushes. "How did I get here?" he asked himself. A frog hopped into his lap and gazed up into his eyes. "You are so cute."

"Tommy, it's me, Kimberly!" Kimberly shouted. "Zedd attacked us and turned me into a frog."

Instead of coming out as English, all Tommy heard was "Ribbit, Ribbit, Ribbit." "Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked as he glanced down at the frog. "I have just woken up from being unconscious and I don't remember what happened. I've never seen you around here before."

Then it hit him and him sick to his stomach. The science department was dissecting frogs it wasn't safe for this frog to be here. It could easily be mistaken as one of the frogs that was going to be dissected. Tommy didn't believe in dissection. He thought it was wrong and a lot of frogs were used to for dissection, instead of being able to leave a peaceful life. "You shouldn't be here. They are dissecting frogs," Tommy whispered. Kimberly quickly hopped away and went inside. "Wait, come back!"

* * *

Kimberly laid under a bench in a corner. Tears were pouring down her face as the words _"You shouldn't be here. They are dissecting frogs,"_ echoed through her brain. Why didn't Tommy remember her being turned into a frog. He was there and saw it happen. He was going to take to Alpha and Zordon. How was he able to forget what happened? She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, when she remembered the first thing Tommy said when he woke up. _"How did I get here?" _Zedd must have erased the events of what had taken place while they were both unconscious.

A pair of heavy footsteps walked down the hall. "There you are. I have been looking all over for you!" Tommy smiled as he kneeled down. "I'm not going to take you be dissected. I'm here to help you-"

_"There's another frog!" Skull yelled. _

"You can't have this frog," Tommy declared as he grabbed Kimberly. "It's mine."

"Why would you want a frog?" Skull laughed taking a seat on the bench. "Can you give me a good reason?"

He knew he could tell Skull this. But, there was something special about this frog. She was sitting right next to him when he woke up. He knew this was crazy, but he felt like he had a strong connection with her. "She's my pet frog," Tommy lied trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay, if you have a pet frog, why is she here at school?" Bulk laughed taking a seat next to Skull. "Shouldn't she be at home?"

"I was taking my frog to the vet," Tommy lied once again, while trying not to blink. "She has been ill. I've noticed that she has had sudden weight loss-"

"This isn't the vet's office," Skull remarked getting up from the bench. "This is a school. Why did you bring her to school?"

"I was supposed to meet Kimberly at the youth center. But, I stopped to tell her that I was taking my frog to the vet-"

"Why do you keep referring to your pet as "She" or "My pet frog", instead of her name?" Bulk questioned as he walked over to Tommy. "She does have a name, doesn't she?"

Once again, Tommy had to think of something to cover up for this lie. Why didn't he stop and think about giving the frog a name? What was he going to name her? He never gave it much thought? "Yes, she does have a name," Tommy lied when saw Kimberly and Aisha walking down the hall. Kimberly was so beautiful. "Her name is Beautiful."

"Good one, Tommy!" Skull laughed as he slapped his forehead. "This joke is almost as good as the prank Bulk and I pulled on Ms. Appleby."

"Yeah, no one will be able to do out do this prank?" Bulk continued. "Skull got stuck watching Doug with his younger brother. It is a show that he normally hates-"

"-let me tell him," Skull interrupted as he made sure no one else was around. "Yesterday, I got stuck watching Doug with my brother Simon yesterday. For once, it finally had a decent episode worth watching. The episode was called "Doug Takes the Case." Anyway, at the end of the episode, Ms. Wingo kept Roger after class for putting stinky cheese on the radiator. But, they never showed the cheese in the episode. So, Bulk and I got stinky cheese and put it by the vent in the back of Ms. Appleby's class."

"I'm sure, you are going to get caught," Tommy warned when he saw Mr. Kaplan walking down the hall.

"No, we're not!" Bulk corrected as a smirk appeared on his face. "The only difference from the episode is that Roger got caught and we didn't-"

"-Bulk and Skull, in my office now!" Mr. Kaplan said tapping them on the shoulder.

"But, we didn't-"

"-Skull, I heard you bragging about your prank," Mr. Kaplan interrupted. "We're calling your parents!"

Tommy watched as Bulk and Skull followed Mr. Kaplan down the hall. "Before those two came a long, I was trying to tell you I didn't believe in dissection," Tommy explained taking a seat down on the bench and the frog next to him. "I was going to protect you from being dissected. You don't have a place to go, so you can come stay with me."

Kimberly hopped up on Tommy's shoulder and started to nuzzle him affectionately. The Clone Kimberly walked by and saw the real Kimberly on Tommy's shoulder. She had nothing to worry about. The real Kimberly was a frog and couldn't communicate with him. She just glared at the frog. "You have a pet frog?" she questioned as she walked over to Tommy. "You do know that frogs scare me don't you? Please keep it away from me! I can't understand why anyone would want anything slimy and cold blooded."

"Yes, Kim, I know you are scared of frog," Tommy answered. "And she won't get near you. I promise."

"Thank you," Kimberly answered in a smart tone and she turned the corner.

"I don't know why, but I feel as if there is something special about you," Tommy stated as he got up from the bench and walked out of the school. "I know this sounds weird. But, I feel as if we have a strong connection with each other somehow."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**When I started this chapter, I decided that I was going to have Tommy lie and claim his frog was sick. So, I looked up information on Sick Frog and Amphibians. **


	4. Kiss the Games Goodbye

Two months had passed by since the clone Kimberly passed her powers to Katherine and left for Florida. It had been a while since she had called Tommy. In the meantime, the real Kimberly was getting used to living life as a frog. Hopping around, catching flies with her tongue, eating bugs, and croaking. The worst part was living in a glass tank in Tommy's room. But, for the most part, Tommy let her out of the tank and she always was on his shoulder. If it wasn't for Zedd and that evil clone, she wouldn't be living in the tank at all. She'd still be human living a normal life and she'd still be the pink ranger.

Clone Kimberly appeared in the room and she tapped at the glass. Kimberly hopped into the water, pushing with her back legs until she reaches the other side. Clone Kimberly caught the size of Kimberly's toes, which were so long for the size of her foot. It was prefect for a former human who was known a little flying eating alien.

"What are you doing here!" Kimberly hissed.

"I'm not going to do anything, so you can relax. Frogs are so cute," taunted clone Kimberly as she pecked on the glass. "I'm sure you much happier as frog."

"Frogs are not cute!" Kimberly corrected while she glared at her clone. "They are slimy and gross. I never did like frogs and I really don't like being a frog. I can't communicate with anyone and it's lonely-"

"-you don't have to be lonely," smirked the clone Kimberly pulling out a pink flip phone of her purse. "You can talk with me-"

"-I don't want to talk with you!" Kimberly shouted and her eyes shifted to the phone. "What are you doing with my cell phone? Give it back!"

"Frogs don't know how use cell phones and can't talk on them," remarked the clone Kimberly as she put the cell phone away. "It's mine now!"

"You'd better not hurt Tommy!" Kimberly warned as the clone Kimberly lifted the lid of the tank. She leaped and landed on Tommy's bed. "I mean it!"

"I have plans for Tommy and they don't concern you," threatened the clone Kimberly. "Where is he right now?"

"That is none of your business!" Kimberly answered angrily.

The door knob began to turn and the clone disappeared just as the door opened. "How'd you get out of your tank, Beautiful?" Tommy gasped when he saw Kimberly sitting on his bed and his eyes shifted over to the tank lid. He closed the door and changed into a pair of khaki pants and a white Henley. "I guess I must have forgotten to close the tank lid. It's just been a stressful morning. The water heater is messed up and we have no hot water. I'm going to have to leave for school early and take my shower before first period."

The messed-up water heater had Clone Kimberly written all over it. Why else would she tell Kimberly she had plans for Tommy? She didn't trust her clone at all. If she was only a human, she could tell him what her evil clone told her. But, he wouldn't be able to understand her even if she to speak to him. If she couldn't tell him, she was going to go to school with him and make sure he was okay.

* * *

Tommy striped down and stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He closed his eyes as the water beat over his head in tiny water beads. All he wanted was silence as the water got the prefect temperature and pressure. He leaned against the cold smooth tiles as he worked shampoo into his hair. Clouds of steam filled the bath room as Kimberly peaked out from Tommy's back pack. He had left it unzipped just a tad, which would work to her advantage. She could get out if she needed to. So, far everything was fine. No clone Kimberly in sight. Maybe that was one of the advantages of being at school.

_"His water heater at home was messed up," said clone Kimberly in a quiet voice. "It was my doing."_

_"Excellent Kimberly," Zedd stated. "Or should I say excellent, Clone Kimberly?"_

_"I am not going to go by Kimberly or Clone Kimberly," answered the clone. "I don't love him like the real Kimberly or should I say his pet frog. I want to have my own identity, when I am not posing as the real Kimberly."_

_"Yes, you are right," Zedd agreed. "You will now go by Kimmy."_

_"Kimmy, I like that so much better," stated Kimmy. _

Kimberly was thankful that the backpack was lying down on a bench. She moved the back of the zipper up making the backpack unzip a little more. Zedd and the clone Kimberly walked around the room and saw steam was coming from the shower. The clone Kimberly was dressed in a black warm up suit and her hair was pulled back.

"You know what to do," Zedd whispered handing her a potion containing a red liquid. "Once you drink it your voice will sound different and you will gain extra strength. But, it only last for two hours."

"What about the other potion?" asked Kimmy when she put the potion in her gym bag.

"I almost forgot!" Zedd gasped as he handed her a small of bottle which contained a clear liquid. "This will put anyone who is asleep under a hypnosis spell. All you have to do see that they take potion will they are asleep. Once they wake up, you can tell them to do something and they will do it. It only lasts for about an hour. To make them come out of their hypnosis quicker, just throw water in their face."

Zedd disappeared and Kimmy put the potion in her small pink gym bag. She heard the shower turn off and quickly ran out of the room. Kimberly quietly unzipped the backpack a little more and hopped out. She hopped over to a dark corner and hid under a bench.

* * *

Tommy wrapped a fluffy green towel around his himself and stepped out of the shower. Walking over to his duffle, he glanced down at his watching sitting on top of his khaki pants. It was 7:15 and he had half an hour before his first period class started, which was swimming a three-hour swimming and diving class.

He dried off and stepped into a pair of green swim briefs. He placed his gym bag inside his locker just he heard his cell phone was vibrating inside the front pocket of his khaki pants.

"Hello," Tommy answered as he closed his gym locker and took a seat on the bench.

_"Hey, Tommy. It's Kimberly. Do you have time to talk."?_

"I sure do," he answered in an excited tone. "How are things in Florida going?"

_"They are going great. I've been getting my schooling here on the facility. Right after school, we have practice for a few hours. And then half a day of training on Saturdays. How are things in Angel Grove?"_

"Everything is good," Tommy replied. "But, I miss you."

_"I miss everyone in Angel Grove too. I'm sure Kat is a good pink ranger."_

"She has made a fine addition to the team. She worried about her communicator going off. But, she has done really well," Tommy began when a pink gas filled the room. "Kim could you hold on a minute. If you don't have time, I understand-"

_"-no, its fine. I can hold."_

Tommy reached for his communicator and let out a yawn before dozing off and landing on the floor.

* * *

Kimberly knew that her evil clone was behind this. Just as the gas came in her direction, she crawled through a small crack in the wall. She got a sniff of the gas and for some reason it didn't affect her. "Why didn't this affect me?" Kimberly thought, when she heard someone walking in the bathroom.

_"There you are Tommy," said the evil clone. "You needed a nap any way so I'll end our phone call."_

There was a loud ring.

_"Hello, this is Kimberly!"_

_"Kimberly where are you?" Shouted Coach Schmidt." I told you to train with Autumn-"_

_"-I told you I am not working with her!" remarked Kimmy. "She is weak and has no business being on the team. You should choose some better athletes that are more like me-" _

_"-I thought you were nice and polite when I visited Angel Grove!" interrupted Coach Schmidt. "But, you are only mean and hateful. You haven't been nice to any of the girls who aren't as good as you-"_

_"-you were stupid for choosing Autumn and those weak girls to be on this team-" _

_"-no, I was wrong about choosing you," Coach Schmidt yelled. "You are off the team. I don't know where you are. But, I want you to go to your dorm and collect your things and leave." _

_"I've already left this morning," Kimmy shouted. "Good bye!" _

Kimberly hopped to the highest pipe and noticed there were four small entrances. "These must lead to air vents in the locker room," she realized glancing at the entrances on all of sides of the wall. "I think I will try the entrance on the right first. Hold on Tommy, I'm coming."

* * *

Kimmy pulled the potion out of her bag and drank every last drop; then she turned to face Tommy who was still unconscious on the floor. She laid out a hair magazine out of her gym bag, along with hair supplies.

"Prefect," Kimmy snickered in a deep voice as she opened her magazine. She turned the pages until she got to page sixteen, which was ballerina bun. Glancing down at the direction, she grabbed a fist of Tommy hair and started to comb it until it was nice and smooth; she brought it all the way up to the top of his head.

"What does step two call for," she whispered glancing down at the magazine, while she continued to hold Tommy's hair above the crown of his head. She carefully read the instructions. "Okay, I think I can do that."

Kimmy gently wrapped Tommy's hair clockwise until she had one twisted strand of hair. Once she had the hair twisted, she wrapped it around the ponytail holder, until it looked like a cinnamon roll. Holding the bun with her left hand, Kimmy grabbed a bunhead hair pin and glanced down at the magazine. "The hair pin has to grab two sections of hair to hold the bun in place," she read. "Take one prong of the hair pin and place it in a tiny section of bun at the top of the head. Then twist hair pin and push down behind the elastic hair band. This will prevent the ballerina bun from movement. Repeat this process on all four corners."

* * *

In the meantime, Kimberly was crawling through the vents. She went through two of entrances. The one on the right came out next to a locker in the girls' locker room and the one on the left came out above a desk in the PE teacher's office. It had only been a really long time since she went through south entrance. Hopefully this one would take her to Tommy. "Hold on a little longer, Tommy," she thought as she continued to make her way through the long tunnel.

As she continued to make her way through the tunnel, she thought about coach Schmidt. Her clone made her look so bad, she hoped that she never ran into Gunther Schmidt for the rest of her life. There was no doubt that he would still remember what took place down in Florida. And he had probably already told several people about kicking her off the time. She just hoped it didn't get back to anyone in Angel Grove. If it did, she had no idea how she would explain to everyone especially Tommy. The only way he would believe her was if he could regain his memory of witnessing her being turned into a frog, witness her turning back into a human, or even becoming a frog himself.

As she got closer to a vent she could hear people talking.

_"Have you changed your outfit yet?" Kimmy asked. _

_"Yes, I am coming out now," answered Tommy in a hypnotized voice. _

_"You look really nice in your ballet outfit," Kimmy snickered. "Go to the last changing room."_

"Tommy!" Kimberly gasped as she picked up speed and quickly made her way to the vent that was straight ahead. Below was the empty room with a small chair sitting against the wall. Tommy walked in and he was wearing a light pink tutu dress with spaghetti straps. The skirt appeared to be in five layers of chiffon material and it was also short and puffy looking. His hair was even in a ballerina bun. "You won't get away with this evil clone!"

Kimmy walked into the room with hand cuffs, a black Velcro strap, a mirror, and a glass of water. "Take a seat in the chair," she instructed and Tommy took a seat. "Place your hands in your lap and have your feet together."

"As you wish," Tommy answered in a hypnotized voice.

Kimmy pulled a key out pocket, and unlocked the hand cuffs and placed them on Tommy's hands. She kneeled down and placed the black strap around on Tommy's ankles. "It's time to wake up," Kimmy laughed as she threw cold water in Tommy's face.

* * *

"What happened?!" Tommy yawned when someone looking at his surroundings. Someone in a black mask was standing in front of him. He tried to kick them, but noticed he couldn't move his feet. He couldn't move his hands. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was pink gas coming into the locker room while he was on the phone with Kimberly. He must have been unconscious for a while.

"You were under a hypnosis!" answered the person in black. "I gave you a potion to drink while you were unconscious and you obeyed my commands when I told you to change your outfit. You even let me restrain you."

"So, you are responsible for the gas that put me out?!" Tommy realized as he was staring at the person. He had no idea who they were since they were wearing a black mask. The only two clues that he had was that they had a deep pitch voice and they were probably working for Zedd. "Who are you!" Tommy shouted as he started to struggle.

"That's none of your concern," the person answered. They grabbed the key off the floor and threw key in the air vent.

"How am I supposed to get free now?!" Tommy shouted as a look of terror began to appear on his face.

"It isn't my problem," answered the person in black.

* * *

Kimberly hopped back as the keys missed hitting her. "Eww Gross," Kimberly thought as she stuck out her tongue and wrapped her tongue around the keys. "Tommy, is worth it though!"

_"Why don't you take a look at your new look!" Kimmy snickered. _

_"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME-" _

_"-I did your hair for you," Kimmy laughed. "But, you were the one changed into the ballet outfit."_

_"I can't be seen like this!" Tommy shouted. "Please release me-"_

_"-good bye white ranger," Kimmy stated. "This isn't my problem!"_

Kimberly hopped over to vent and dropped the key through the vent.

_"Great, I have the keys. But, what good will it do?" Tommy sighed._

"How am I going to get down there?" Kimberly wondered as she looked around. On one of the ceiling tiles there were students' names written on them. Apparently students had been writing on the tiles. She looked around and saw a tile that had a huge crack in it. "Maybe if I hop on it a few times, it will break?"

* * *

Tommy sat in the changing room for a really long time. How was he going to get out? There was no way he could reach the key. Even if he could, he wouldn't be able to stick them in the key holes and unlock them. His heart started pounding. Someone was going to have to find him. But, whoever found him would see him looking like an ugly ballerina. It would be all over school and no one would believe someone placed him under a hypnotic spell.

Kimberly hopped up on Tommy's shoulder and started to nuzzle him affectionately. "Hey, Beautiful!" Tommy greeted when he felt his frog kiss him on the cheek. "How did you get here?"

She hopped off his shoulder and wrapped her tongue around the key. Carefully placing the key in one of the hand cuffs, she turned it with all her strength. There heard a click and it opened. "It worked! "she thought as she wrapped her tongue around the cuff and removed it.

"Thanks, Beautiful!" Tommy smiled as he lifted his right hand out of the cuff. She grabbed the key and pulled it out. Kimberly wrapped her tongue around the key again and inserted it into the left cuff. Once again she pulled with all her strength until she heard a click. Tommy slowly moved his hands out of his lap and gently closed the hand cuffs. "We should through these in the trash. But, I can't stand up-"

Kimberly started to hop up and down in his lap.

"What is it, Beautiful?" Tommy asked. Kimberly looked down at his feet and saw a strap hanging loose that wasn't sticking to any Velcro. "Do you see something that could help removed strap?"

She hopped out of his lap and wrapped her tongue around the strap that was dangling. Even though she was tired, she wrapped her tongue around the strap and started to pull it back with all the remaining strength and energy that she had left in her.

"Thanks, Beautiful," Tommy smiled as he got up out of the chair and kneeled down to her. "You were great. Now you deserve a nice rest."

He lifted her off the ground and placed her on his shoulder. Kimberly started to nuzzle him again. "I love you, Tommy," Kimberly thought inside her head. "I wish you knew who I really am."

Kimberly hopped over to the other key and wrapped tongue around it. Just like with the hand cuffs, she inserted it into the right ankle cuff. She pulled hard as she struggled to turn it. Finally, there was a click. "You rest," Tommy suggested when she carefully lifted it off his foot. "You deserve it. I can take over from here."

Tommy picked up the key, handcuffs, and Velcro strap; then he threw them away as they excited the changing room. He felt Kimberly hop up on top of his head and he walked over to the mirror. He saw her tongue wrapped around one of the hair pins and started to wiggle it. It came loose and fell on the ground. "I can take care of the other ones," Tommy promised her when she started to wiggle another pin. "Don't worry."

Kimberly hopped back on Tommy shoulder and watched him remove the last two pins. He slowly untwisted his hair and then there was a loud snap. The elastic band fell to the ground and Tommy's hair feel to his shoulders. Tommy opened his locker and pulled out his duffle bag. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 3:00. "There goes my prefect attendance record," Tommy sighed as he took a seat on the bench. His cell phone was still laying on the bench, but the battery was running down. He noticed that his green back was laying on the floor and it was unzipped. Just as Tommy kneeled down, Kimberly hopped into the backpack. "So, that's how you got here? You really were a big help to me. I love you, Beautiful!"

She hopped out of the backpack and jumped back up on the bench. Tommy quickly changed into his khakis and white Henley. Kimberly hopped up on his shoulder and started to nuzzle him. "Beautiful, I've realized that there is something special about you," Tommy began as he collected his stuff and left the locker room. "You aren't like most frogs. My goal is to find out what makes so different from other frogs."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I looked on the internet on hair to do a ballerina bun. One of the sources that I used to write about doing a ballerina bun was a YouTube video called How To: THE PREFECT ballet bun. I also used a Make-a-Ballet-Bun and Do-a-Quick-and-Easy-Hair-Bun from wikihow.**

**Also, I thought that I needed to give the clone Kimberly a name so it wouldn't get confusing. So, that is why she will be called Kimmy. **


	5. Tommy's Zeo Quest

A time warp suddenly appeared a few feet above the ground, dropping a boy in the middle of a desert. He landed on his feet and wiped the hot sweat from his face. "I'm not in Angel Grove anymore," he whispered as he started to walk around. The area had small wigwam tents and Indian tribes working in a village. His quest was to find a crystal shaped rock. Was this supposed to be the place where he'd find that particular item? Maybe some of the people from the village would know. "Excuse, me. Can anyone tell me where I might find a crystal shaped rock."

No one answered, instead one pointed at the sky. Right above revolving on the thermals was a bird of prey, a falcon also known as Winged Lord of the Sky. Tommy squinted upward, his hand above his brow. "Now, what am I supposed to do?" he wondered as he opened his back pack and Kimberly hopped out. "I should have known that you weren't going let me go on my zeo quest alone."

Tommy pulled out a white bandana and tied it around his forehead. He noticed Kimberly was looking up at the sky straight at the falcon. "What is it?" he asked as she started to hop up and down. "Are you saying that we are to follow it?"

Kimberly started to hop up once more. "Okay, we will follow it," he decided as he kneeled down and Kimberly hopped up on his shoulder. "Maybe this will lead us to my zeo crystal."

* * *

A cruel sun beat down, its one unkind eye had not blinked once, Tommy had started to follow the falcon. Not one cloud appeared in the sky to ease the harsh bright rays of sun light. Lizards to shelter under neat a rock, so they could take advantage of the rocks shadow. At least underneath the rocks shadow, the sand was not hot enough to cook them like an oven could. But, there was no shade large enough for Tommy. He continued to walk as he kept following the falcon. The air was thick and foggy and taking slow and easy steps into scorching sand.

Drops of sweat surfaced Tommy's forehead, while other drops were running down his cheeks and the bridge of his nose like a small stream. "You okay, Beautiful?" he asked as he continued to walk. Kimberly moved over to Tommy's neck and start to nuzzle him. "I take that as a yes. I promise you as soon as I find a nice shady spot we will stop and rest. I've always known Mid-June and July weather to be very hot. I am willing to bet you that it is like this the whole year round in this place."

_"I've been expecting a visitor."_

Tommy quickly turned around and saw a man was behind him, sitting on a rock. "Who are you?" he asked as the man got up and came over to him.

"Some know me as True of Heart. But, you can call me Sam True Heart," answered the man.

"Okay, Sam," Tommy said. "I'm looking for a crystal. Do you know where it is? Can you tell me where I might find it?"

"The crystal is here," Sam answered. "Your quest is to find it. In order to find the crystal, you must let go of who you really are and reach out to your identity deep inside your yourself.

"What do you actually mean by that?" Tommy questioned raising a brow in confusion.

"If you listen to the birds, they will tell you exactly where you need to go. By any chance do you hear a stream talking to you? If you listen to it, it will tell give the answers. Just let the forces of nature guide you," Sam instructed.

"Wonder what he means by that, Beautiful?" Tommy whispered. Kimberly hopped off his shoulder and stood directly underneath Tommy's shadow. She looked up at the air at a falcon flying around. "That's the only clue that I've got too. Ever since I saw the falcon, I've had gut feeling that we need to keep following the falcon."

Kimberly hopped back up on Tommy's shoulder and they continued to walk. "Your gut feeling is leading you in the right direction," Sam complimented as he followed Tommy. "But, time is running out. If you don't find the crystal before time runs out, it will be lost forever."

"What if I don't find the crystal?" Tommy fretted as he wiped sweat from his face.

"If you don't find the crystal, it isn't meant for you," Sam revealed.

* * *

Tommy continued to walk up a long steep hill as he continued to follow the falcon. Beads of sweat continued to run down his face as he turned back. Sam was gone. "I wonder where Sam went?" Tommy thought as he reached the top of the hill. Sam was waiting for him and sitting on a rock. "How did you get here?"

Sam pointed at three crystals. "One of them will be the crystal that you need to complete your quest," he explained as Tommy walked over to the three crystals. "But, two of them will make sure you remain here forever. "Let your heart guide you."

Tommy closed his eyes and started to focus. "Thanks, for your encouragement, Beautiful," Tommy whispered. "I think I found the right one."

He opened his eyes and reached for the middle crystal. "Congratulations, you have completed your quest," Sam congratulated as he took a seat next to Tommy. He pulled out half of an arrow head and handed it to Tommy. "Keep this with you at all times."

"What is this?" Tommy asked taking a look closer at the object. Kimberly moved in closer to take a closer look. "What do you mean-"

"I haven't seen a frog that is so loyal to a human before," Sam informed. "There is something special about Beautiful-"

"-how do you know that her name is Beautiful?" Tommy gasped putting the arrow head back into his pocket.

"She wasn't born as a frog," Sam informed watching Kimberly nuzzle Tommy affectionately.

"How can that be possible!?" Tommy questioned as he zeo crystal started to glow red.

"You will understand when you become like her-"

A portal opened and sucked Tommy and Kimberly inside. "What do you mean I will understand when I become like her?" Tommy shouted. "She is a frog and I am a human. This doesn't make sense!"

"When you become a frog just like her," Sam stated just as the portal closed.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So, how and when do you think Tommy will become a frog?**


	6. The Letter

Several weeks had passed since the rangers received their zeo powers. Tommy once again had gotten a new color, which was red. It felt weird being in red because that was Jason and Rocky's ranger color. But, Tommy could probably say that it probably felt weird for Rocky to now be in blue since it was Billy's color. Adam on the other hand, he had no idea about. He more than likely felt comfortable in green. But, then Tommy remembered the return of the green ranger and all of the rangers were sent back in time to the 1800's. And of course, Adam knew the story about how Tommy had become the white ranger. So, maybe there was a chance Adam felt weird being in green instead of black. But, then there was Kat and Tanya. He had no doubt that Kat was perfectly content staying a pink ranger. It meant she didn't have to go out and buy new clothes or see someone else as the pink ranger instead of her. And finally, Tanya. True, Aisha was the yellow ranger but sent Tanya back with her Zeo crystal. But, the very first time he had saw Tanya she was dressed in an orange and yellow African dress. So, he was pretty confident that Tanya was felt just like Kat. Nice and content.

The season of fall had just arrived and School had been back in session for about a hadn't heard from Kimberly since the day he was hypnotized and was left handcuffed in a changing room. He checked the mail box every day, only to find that there were no letters from Kimberly. He even checked his e-mail several times a day. But, all he had was junk e-mails. Anytime the phone rang, he picked it up on the first ring. But, all of that changed on cold autumn day in October.

_"Hey, Tommy," Ernie greeted. "You've got a letter from Kimberly."_

_"Adam, will you do me a favorite and read it, while I finish my weight lifting?" Tommy questioned. _

"Oh, no," Kimberly thought as she tried to hop up an unzip the back pack. Of all days, Tommy had zipped it all the way. If it was just lift open just a tad, she could do hop out and stop him from reading. The letter was written by Kimmy, her evil clone. She grown to hate Kimmy more as each day passed. Everything had been quiet and Kimmy hadn't tried to bother her. She must have been waiting for this moment. Kimberly struggled to up and reach the zipper. So, far Kimmy had just mentioned the Pan Global Games and that Coach Schmidt said she was ready as she would she would ever be. Kimberly was the only person back in Angel Grove who knew that the Pan Global Games was out of the picture due to Kimmy's hateful and mean behavior. Then her world came crumbling down.

_"Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in ways you're like a brother. Something happened. Something I can't explain," Adam read. "It's been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met somebody else." _

"I've got to get that letter!" Kimberly gasped as she finally hit a metal peace and light came shining into the backpack. "I have to find a way to tell him it is a lie."

_"Tommy maybe it would be better if you read this at another time," Adam suggested._

_"Tommy, you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. But, I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you," Tommy read in a sad tone. "But I have to follow my heart. Tommy, I will always care about you. Please forgive me, Kimberly."_

"He has to know I didn't do it," Kimberly thought as tears ran down her face. "I love him!"

"Tommy are you okay?" Kat asked. "Do you need me to come with you?"

"No, I am okay. I'm going to take a walk," Tommy quickly said as he picked up his backpack. He walked outside and took a seat on the bench. The second he opened up his backpack Kimberly hopped out and landed on his shoulder. She started to nuzzle him. "Thanks, Beautiful. I needed that."

* * *

Kimberly sat on Tommy's shoulder as he walked along the shore line. Her heart continued to break even more when she noticed tears running down his face as he picked up a rock and through it in the lake. Why couldn't things be like they were before? Any other times she was with Tommy her emotional pains would quit. But, that was she was a beautiful girl. She could talk to him tell him what was bothering her and he'd always provide a listening ear. He would hold her and assure her everything would be okay. Those days were over at least for now. That was one of the prices she had to pay when she became a frog. Pain sat in her guts like a slow burning fire. Those flames were in her heart and soul. It was also like a hurricane was taking place inside her. She was screaming for help and no one heard her cries.

"Tommy, I will try to find a way back to you," Kimberly promised when a pair of tears ran down her face. "You'll know the truth. I just hope you don't quit loving me."

"Beautiful, I wish I could speak frog," Tommy said sadly when he through another rock into the lake. "I know you are trying to tell me something. Maybe you know how I am feeling now. I can't help but wonder if she got hurt on the day she called and I was unconscious. My phone was laying on the floor all day. Do you think she was mad? -"

"-Tommy," Kat said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Kat," Tommy greeted as he turned around.

"Tommy, everyone is worried," Kat informed when she watched him wipe his face with his sleeve. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tommy lied. "I just don't understand. Kimberly has never mentioned wanting to break up with me or meeting another. She always talked about how she loves me."

"I wish there was something I could said to make you feel better," Kat comforted. "But, I know there isn't-"

"-it's okay," Tommy answered as he felt Kimberly nuzzle him. "I will be okay."

"We're all here if you need anyone to talk to," Kat said when they started to head back to the park.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Things will soon start to get interesting. How will Kim react when Kat goes out of her way to help Tommy? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Kimberly's Fear

A white button up shirt, a red bow tie, and a neatly pressed off black tuxedo, hung on peg in the bathroom. Tommy had gone out of his way to buy these nice pieces of clothing when he got a note that he had a surprise guest. He knew it was unlikely, but he hoped it was Kimberly. "Beautiful, I have heard from Shawna Hilton that Coach Schmidt wrote a break up letter to a lot of the girl's boyfriends," Tommy explained as he stood underneath the shower head. Soap suds from his Head and Shoulders shampoo ran down his back. "That must be what happened with Kimberly."

"Tommy, you're going to be so disappointed, I won't be there," Kimberly thought as she hung her head. She sat on the shower rack and watched as Tommy was finishing up his shower. Even in his nude form, he was the boy of any girl's dreams. He was slim, tall, and muscular. His skin was flawless and smooth, which was like a sheet of well-done cloth. A beautiful and an almost prefect symmetrical face, well defined, with a sharp jaw bone and angular cheekbones. The complex of Tommy's skin went very well with his chocolate-like eyes. "There is no way you'd want to date a frog."

"I know this is odd, Beautiful," Tommy stated. His hair was now soap free and he took a seat in the tub. He laid back and got comfortable. Kimberly took a long leap from the shower rack and landed on his chest. "In ways you remind me of Kimberly."

Kimberly hopped over to his face and gave him kiss on the cheek. "You love me as much as she did," he sighed when she started to nuzzle him. "I've been trying to find out what makes you more special than a normal frog. Maybe one of those things was is that you weren't born a frog-"

"-RIBBIT, RIBBIT, RIBBIT!" Kimberly interrupted as she hopped back over to his chest and started to hop up and down. "RIBBIT, RIBBIT, RIBBIT."

"I know you are really wanting to tell me what your life was like before becoming a frog," Tommy said with a weak smile. "You must have a had good life. I wish, I could understand you. If we could communicate, that would be wonderful. I'd love to know what you were like before you were a frog. Sam said I'd understand when some occurred. But, we were sucked into the time hole before he could finish. Maybe I am supposed to find a way to understand you, that is the only thing I can think of."

"Tommy, I fear you may have to become a frog too," Kimberly thought as she stretched out on his chest. "You don't deserve that."

"Beautiful, I know this also may sound weird to you," Tommy confided when he started to gaze into her eyes. "Ever since the breakup letter, I've dreamt that you were Kimberly and I had you with me the whole time. I kiss you and I have my beautiful pink princess back. And we promise each other that we'll never leave each other again. I know I'm just still in shock over the letter."

"RIBBIT!" Kimberly cried out as she started to nuzzle him. "RIBBIT!"

"I know you are trying to comfort me. You know how much she means to me. I am still in love with Kim," Tommy sighed gently patting her on the head. "I'd like to have her back. But, if she doesn't want me. Then I want her to be happy."

* * *

After Tommy finished his bath, he got dressed and put Kimberly back in her cage. He thought she'd be safe and he promised her that he'd be back soon. However, he didn't know about Kimmy. The minute he left the house, Kimmy appeared in the room and snatched Kimberly out of the tank and placed her in a glass jar. There were holes on the lid so she wouldn't haven't to worry about Kimberly running out of air. It had been a long time since she had a chance to intimidate Kimberly. That was one of the many things that Kimmy loved most in the world. If she didn't have Kimberly to intimidate, things would be really boring. Kimberly sat in the jar all depressed. She didn't want to be told she could knock those walls down. She didn't want to listen anymore. Just putting one foot in front of the other wasn't as easy as it looks. She couldn't remember one moment she was happy since she was turned into a frog. Well, take that back. There was one and only one thing she liked being as a frog. Which was being with Tommy all the time. But, that wasn't the same. She missed their dates, fighting on the same team, sitting in class with him, talking with him, and all the love and affection he showed her. Now, she just around a heart broken Tommy who was missing her and thought she didn't want him anymore. It was like she was floating a raft in ocean. An ocean with no color, just several shades of grey like in old-fashioned pictures.

"You broke with Tommy. Remember? He needs to move on," Kimmy declared. "I've watched Kat all afternoon. She's been arranging a dinner for Tommy and that girl named Heather!"

"I did not write that letter!" Kimberly corrected glaring at Kimmy. "You wrote the letter! Tommy deserves to know the truth!"

"Have you forgotten that you are a frog now, Kimberly?" Kimmy remarked when she sat the jar on bench. "Tommy is a human and can't date or marry a frog. He needs to find another girl who loves him and makes him happy. Since you are a frog, you need to find another frog to love-"

"-there aren't any frogs around here!" Kimberly interrupted in an angry voice. "I'm in love with Tommy and I'm not going to abandon him. He'd be hurt if I left him."

"I know you love being a frog, Kimberly!" Kimmy laughed taking a seat on the bench. "You get to hop around and play all day. You don't have any responsibilities, go to school, or ranger duties. And you don't have to worry about your hair getting messed up or what you are going to wear tomorrow."

"I hate being a frog!" Kimberly screamed when Kimmy took the jar over to the sink and placed it under the faucet. Water beads started to fall into the jar. "I've tried to tell Tommy that I'm his pet frog and he can't understand what I'm saying. I hate the fact that I've been stuck as a nude frog-"

"-frogs are supposed to go without clothes," Kimmy smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out several packages of Strawberry-Kiwi Kool-Aide mix. After opening the packs, she started to pour the tiny sand-like Kool-aide mix through the small air holes. "You need to be nicer towards me. Maybe Kool-Aide will sweeten you up!"

"I hate Strawberry Kiwi!" Kimberly screamed when the sandy dots hit the water and started to dye it green.

"I think you'll feel better when you see Tommy is finally happy again," Kimmy suggested. She picked up the jar and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

_"I'm sorry things with you and Heather didn't work out," Kat apologized. "I wanted everything to be prefect." _

_"Kat what you've done for me was incredible," Tommy said. "I am lucky to have friend like you."_

_"Oh, I love this song!" Kat beamed when music started to play. _

_"Would you like to dance," Tommy asked. _

_"Promise me that you won't step on my feet and you've got a deal," Kat said jokingly._

Kimmy peaked around a corner and saw Kat and Tommy dancing. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a bag of magic dust and sprinkled it over herself and the glass jar holding Kimberly. "We can't take a chance of them noticing that you are here. And before you can interrupt, we will become visible again in an hour," Kimmy explained picking up the jar as they turned invisible. "You've got to see this."

She stood in the door way and Kimberly saw Tommy and Kat slow dancing together. Hearing the music playing in the background was turning back the clock and traveling back to the when all was fine between her and Tommy. Anytime there was a dance they always attended it together. Kimberly embraced the music and in turn the music took control. Kimberly found herself in a totally different world. A world of frustration, fear, worry and pain. A world where people thought she broke Tommy's heart by sending him a break up letter. A world where she was stuck as a frog and no one knew the truth.

Things couldn't get any worse until Kimberly saw Tommy and Kat rest their heads on each other's shoulders. Was it possible that Tommy was developing feelings for Kat? Or was he just needing someone to help him during this rough period. "It should be me," Kimberly thought as tears ran down her cheeks. "I should be the one he's dancing with. I should be able to tell him I never wrote the letter. I have to find a way to get him to recognize who I really am."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This was a hard and challenging chapter for me to write. I never really did like the idea of Kim writing the break of letter. I almost ended up skipping this chapter, but I felt it was important that the readers got an idea of how Kim was coping with seeing Tommy with Kat. Finally, in the next chapter, it will be revealed about how Tommy will become a frog.**


	8. Dreaming of Another Frog

Tommy woke up as if it was an emergency, as if sleep was becoming a dangerous thing. His heart continued to beat fast as if there was a loud buzzing inside his brain. Together they were a panic button to press. Now his brain was a flat battery, the struggling of sleeping during the night was almost like a marathon. As he rubbed his tired eyes, he found Kimberly laying on his chest and she was awake too. "Beautiful, I had that dream again," Tommy stated. "The dream about the other half of arrow head. It's been going for about a week. My parents are asleep, so I will teleport to the command center. I'll be back soon. You can sleep on my pillow while I'm gone. I know adorable frogs like you need their sleep too."

He got out of his bed and gently placed Kimberly on his pillow. Kimberly watched as Tommy turned into a beam of red light and teleported out of the room. "I've been having dreams too. But, mine are about another frog," Kimberly mumbled as she got comfortable on his pillow. "It's male frog. He's so handsome, cute, has he beautiful chocolate eyes just like you. I've never met this frog, but I feel that this frog could be you."

_"Tommy, you will understand when you become-"_

"-who's there!" Kimberly screamed looking in all directions. "What do you want with Tommy?"

A beam of white light surrounded Kimberly and she disappeared from Tommy's bedroom.

* * *

Kimberly would describe the moonlight as her only companion in the darkness. The moonlight's soft shimmering glow had another purpose, it gave her a direction in what would otherwise be a maze of darkness. During the night, the desert was a tray tufted with black sports of desert growth. Scattered in the area were tall shadowy cactus. Every now and then she spotted loomed tall columns, and a rocky mass shaped like a beak. That had to be the top of the hill. She hopped along the trail looking from time to time to make sure there weren't any strange people or animals following her. Of all times to be teleported to the desert, why did it have to be when she was a frog. True, she was there before on Tommy's Zeo quest. But, she got in his backpack by choice. She wanted to go with him and he allowed her to ride on his shoulder. Even when Tommy was turned back into a child, he was still tall for his age and she felt nice and safe on his shoulder. At least predators couldn't reach her without going through Tommy first.

"I've been expecting you," said a white falcon when she reached the top of the hill. "You were here with Tommy on his Zeo Quest."

"Are you Sam?" Kimberly questioned.

"Yes, I am. I'm just in my animal form so I can communicate with you. I can turn into a falcon at will just like Duclea can turn into an Owl at will," Sam explained watching Kimberly hop closer to him.

"Sam, my evil clone wrote Tommy a break up letter," Kimberly started when a tear ran down her face. "For the last week, I've seen Tommy hurting. He thinks I broke up with him and I don't love him anymore. He is getting closer to Kat and I fear he will fall out of love with me. I want him to know I love him, I didn't write the letter, and that he's had me with him the whole time. Is that even possible?"

"Yes, that is possible," Sam revealed. "But, Tommy must become be turned into a frog-"

"-can't I return to my human form?" Kimberly gasped.

"Kimberly, you can't become a human until you complete a quest," Sam confirmed. "But, you can't go on your quest until you find another frog. There is a catch though. The frog that will be going on the quest with you, must be a frog. However, they must have a human too."

Then Kimmy's words from the previous week finally made sense. As long as Tommy was human they couldn't be together. "I think I get it," Kimberly gulped. "My evil clone said Tommy and I couldn't be together now that I'm a frog. Tommy needs to move on and find a girl who loves him and makes him happy. And I need to fall in love with another frog. I can see it being possible for Tommy to move on and falling in love with someone else. But, there aren't any frogs around for me to love-"

"This why you need that other frog," Sam started tucking Kimberly under his wing. "Tommy has already found the girl who loves him and makes him happy. But, you need to have that frog who you will love and he'll love you in return. So, Tommy is the prefect one who will become the other frog."

"I think he would be prefect too," Kimberly admitted as she hung her head.

"Then Tommy needs to be turned into a frog as soon as possible," Sam answered. "All he needs to do is kiss you and he will go through the transformation. But, once Tommy becomes a frog, he will be living his life as a frog until you go on your quest together and finish it. However, if you don't finish your quest, both of you will remain frogs forever."

"I want Tommy to know the truth, but I also don't want to be selfish," Kimberly sighed. "I realize that if Tommy becomes a frog, he will not be able to communicate with humans. The power rangers will be down one ranger and everyone would know that he was missing. I didn't have a choice. Zedd was torturing him and I agreed to do whatever Zedd wanted, just so he'd spare Tommy. He didn't tell me what he was going to do. After I became a frog, Tommy was going to take me to Zordon. But, Zedd erased Tommy's memories of the events. I want Tommy to be given a choice."

"Don't worry, Tommy will be given a choice about what he wants to do," Sam promised. "I will contact the power chamber."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Finally, in the next chapter, Tommy will learn who his frog really is. Do you think he will be agreeable about becoming a frog?**


	9. Tommy's Choice

Tommy laid still in his bed underneath a soft comfy comforter, looking up at the glowing ceiling. Even though he was in one of his comfort zones, he couldn't sleep. He was clouded in over everything that had happened recently. Just within the last week, he found the other half of the arrow head and the person who had the other half was his biological brother. No one told him that he even had a brother. And he was still trying to sort out his feelings between Kat and Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I think I am starting to have feelings for Kat," Tommy yawned when Kimberly moved from resting on his stomach to his chest. "But, I still haven't gotten over Kimberly. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love her. The only problem is that Kim no longer wants me anymore and I am going to have to move on. Right now, I'm not ready to start dating again."

"Hopefully, soon you'll know I still love you and have been with you all along," Kimberly sighed.

"I can't sleep with all this on my mind," Tommy stated. "I've had at a lot of restless nights lately."

Everything Tommy tried doing to fall asleep didn't work. He tried listening to clamming background music, reading another chapter of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, counting sheep, and taking an over the counter sleeping pill. Tommy tried to forget everything, but that didn't do any good either. It looked like he was going to have another restless night, once again like he did on the day he first received the break up letter.

Suddenly, Tommy's communicator went off. "Come in Zordon," Tommy spoke.

_"Tommy, please teleport to the command center and also bring your pet frog," Zordon declared. "We've been contacted by Sam True Heart."_

* * *

A beam of red light appeared in a in the power chamber. Kimberly rested on Tommy's shoulder as she got a nice look at her new surrounds. Everything appeared to much different. In the back was a museum like exhibit of the old rangers' uniforms, helmets, and weapon. The only one missing was the green ranger. The whole room was so larger and looked as it gave Alpha and the rangers more freedom to walk around. Plus, there was enough room if they ever need to repair or build any type of equipment. More computer consoles were in the room, which was something the command center never had. Several garage like door way were in the room. This must have had other secret locations they rangers could go to.

"Zordon, how did you know I have a pet frog?" Tommy asked. "And how did you know who Sam True Heart is? How was he able to contact you?"

"Sam is a friend of Duclea from Phadoes," Zordon explained. "Like Duclea, Sam can turn into his animal spirit too. Several days ago, Sam transformed into a falcon and teleported your frog so he could talk to her."

"When I was on my zeo quest, Sam said I had a deep connection with my frog," Tommy remembered when he felt Kimberly starting to nuzzle him. "He said she wasn't born a human."

"Sam has told us that your frog is really a human and she's suffering greatly from a broken heart," Alpha said walking over to Tommy.

"I don't understand why this could be happening," Tommy gasped raising an eye brow. "I've never mistreated Beautiful ever. I love her-"

"-and she loved you when she was a human and has never stopped loving you," Zordon broke in. "Sam told us that she has been grieving like you over the break up letter. She's been trying to get you to recognize who she really is. However, she hasn't had any luck. You've been assuming that Kimberly wrote the break up letter. But, the truth is that Kimberly never did write the break up letter and she never went to Florida in the first place. She has remained in Angel Grove and-"

Tommy walked over to a computer console and Kimberly leaped on his shoulder and landed on edge. "-my pet frog is actually Kimberly!?" Tommy exclaimed taking a long glance at the frog resting on computer console. "Zordon, please tell me that you can do something to return to normal!"

"Tommy, I'm afraid at the present time Kimberly must remain a frog-"

"-that must mean Sam was trying to tell me that I'd understand when I become a frog like Kimberly!" Tommy interrupted turning to face Kimberly. "Please tell me that I can become like Kimberly without having to go on a question, like we had to do when Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were going to become rangers and we had to go retrieve the sword of light. And will the team be okay without me?"

"No, you don't have to do anything like that. Yes, the team will be okay. Alpha is going to cut a lock of your hair off and use it to create a clone Tommy, while you are in your frog form. He'll disappear, when you return to normal." Zordon assured. His eyes widened when he saw Tommy lift Kimberly up to his face. Tommy pressed his lips against Kimberly's and started to kiss her as hard as he could. "TOMMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"All I did was give my beautiful princess a kiss," Tommy smiled after his finished his long kiss. "I've never kissed a frog before. Kimberly's lips weren't smooth and soft. Instead, they are were cold and like wet rubber, just like the rest of her body feels like. Can you please tell me how I can become like her? I really want-"

"-Tommy!" Zordon interrupted. "I was just getting ready to tell you that the only way that you can become like her is if you kiss her. But, she wanted you to be the one to make the decision regarding if you wanted to be a frog or not because this can determine your future."

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned when he placed Kimberly back up on his shoulder. "I already know that until you all can find a way to return Kimberly and I to normal, we are going to be stuck living as frogs."

"Tommy, it isn't that simple," Alpha informed as he opened a drawer and got out a pair of succors. "Kimberly needed another frog because that frog must go with her when it is time for to start her quest. But, if you don't succeed, you'll both remain frogs forever."

He kneeled down and Alpha cut a lock from Tommy's hair off. Kimberly hopped off his shoulder and looked straight at Tommy's face. Her jaw dropped and she couldn't take her eyes of him. "Kim, what's the matter?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice. "I know you are concerned about the possibility of us having to remain frogs forever. I still love you and it's a big relief to know you didn't write the letter and still love me. I'd rather us spend the rest of our lives together as frog, instead of not having you at all."

"Tommy, your skin has just started to turn green," Zordon declared. "The transformation is slowly starting to happen. Alpha is going to take you to a room that you can stay in while you transform into a frog. You may start noticing that you wanting to act more like a frog during the transformation."

"Come on, Tommy," Alpha urged as one of the garage like doors open. "The room isn't that far."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Have any ideas of how Tommy will start acting like a frog? Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Meet Tommy The Frog

Nothing but four walls, a mirror, a bed, everything grey, and cold the room stood at the end of the hallway. This was just a small box for a frog and a soon to be frog. Tommy wondered how long he'd be in this room and how long it would take before he would forget what a tree looked like or the feel of a breeze on a nice and warm summer day.

"Tommy, once you go in there the door will close and will not open until the transformation is complete," Alpha explained when he turned to point at a conveyer belt in the corner. "Lay all your belongings and clothes on the conveyer belt and they will go into another where the clone Tommy will be created after your transformation is complete."

Tommy walked into the room and the door closed. "I wish I ate a midnight snack before I came here," Tommy said when he felt his stomach growl. A fly was buzzing around the room and passed Tommy. He opened his mouth and a long tongue came out of his mouth and wrapped its self around the fly. Within in just a few seconds, Tommy's tongue quickly went back into his mouth. His swallowed the fly. "Kimberly, I just ate my first fly. And I never knew they tasted so good."

Kimberly hopped off Tommy's shoulder and landed on the bed. "Tommy, I hope you don't regret this," she thought as she locked her eyes on Tommy's face. From the neck up, Tommy's skin had turned green. His hair had even turned dark green. She watched as Tommy reached back and pulled the hair scrunchie out of his hair. His hair fell to his shoulders and he placed his hair scrunchie on the conveyer belt, along with his communicator and zeonizer. "I love the idea of having you with me. But, it isn't as great as you think it will be."

Peeking down at his body, he noticed he was still dressed in his red and white plaid pajama set and his green slippers. "I won't be needing these anymore," Tommy decided as he stripped out of his pajamas. He tossed his pajamas on the conveyer belt. Once his house slippers landed on the conveyer belt, it started to move and all of his possessions. " He felt Kimberly down at his feet nuzzling him.

"RIBBIT! RIBBIT! RIBBIT!" Kimberly croaked.

"Hopefully, it won't be much longer, Beaut-" Tommy paused when he noticed his legs and feet were green all of a sudden.

Tommy couldn't help but notice most his hands and feet were green. But, his chest, arms, and legs were just a pale shade of green. He walked over to the mirror and froze once he saw his own reflection. Tommy's jaws dropped and his eyes widened with fear. From the waist down he was green. Even his hands had turned green. His shoulders, chest and arms were starting to turn a pale shade of green and there were tiny patches of peach skin. "My face is green and my hair has even turned dark green-"

Suddenly he remembered hearing about a frog yoga pose. He dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. He failed to notice his body was starting to shrink. All he could think about was what he wanted to ask Kimberly. Did she know how he became unconscious that day? Was she a frog before he became unconscious? Who turned her into a frog? Did she go through all of these weird symptoms during her transformation? His knees were a few inches apart from each other and his feet are directly behind his knees. The palms of his hands were directly under his shoulders. Kimberly hopped in front of him and his stared into those beautiful doe eyes. For months he had been wanting to her the sound of her voice and just talk with her. But, no interruptions.

All of his fingers on each hand were starting to point straight ahead. Tommy pointed his head downwards and started to focus on a point between his hands. His back was straight and he started to push his palms into the floor as he dropped his shoulders from his ears. Would he be living his own home like Kimberly did? If that was the case, he knew that he'd be living in the tank a lot. Kimberly hated the tank and always wanted to stay with him. It was be very suspicious of how his clone would tell Jan and James about another frog appeared. His mind shifted to the idea about a name that he would be called as frog. Kimberly was called Beautiful in her frog form. But, that was her nickname he gave her. No wonder the frog loved it when he addressed her by that name so much.

He pushed his tailbone towards the bedpost and the top of his head was facing Kimberly. He never realized how beautiful she was in her frog form. As a human he just thought she was a cute frog. Her skin was wrinkle free and a pale shade of green. She still had her sparkly doe eyes and her slim and prefect figure. He started to take deep breaths and hold his position as he took three breaths. Before getting out of his frog position, he looked at his skin. It was darker than Kimberly's and he now had webbed feet.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**In the next chapter, Tommy's transformation will be complete and he will learn to live as a frog? Where do you think he and Kimberly will live? What do you think his frog name will be? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Frog Habitat

Tommy remained still in his yoga pose and imagining what it would be like once he went through the full transformation. However, for the time being he was ready to get out of his yoga pose and return to table position. There was only one problem. He didn't know how. "Why did I do a yoga pose when I never even took yoga classes before?" Tommy asked himself in a frustrated voice. "Now, I am stuck-"

"-I'm afraid you can't get out of your frog pose," interrupted a familiar voice.

"Kimberly, what do you mean?" Tommy gasped when he saw her hop over to him. Kimberly still looked the same like she did when she was his pet frog. A pale shade of green, almost the color of a mint, smooth and wrinkle free skin. But, he couldn't help but notice she was larger than she once was. Her feet were a little larger and she was almost his size. The only human characteristic that she had was her sparkly doe eyes. "Did I shrink in size? Did my transformation go wrong?"

"No," she giggled when started to nuzzle him. "Everything went perfectly. You look just like frog I had been dreaming of."

He hopped over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. A frog was staring back at him. He had webbed feet, smooth, and wrinkle free skin, just like Kimberly. She hopped over to him and started to nuzzle him again. He was a little bigger than she was. His skin was even darker than hers, and it almost the same shade as his green ranger suit. But, just a tad lighter. As much as he hated to admit it, he looked better than he did as human with green skin and dark green hair.

"I didn't know how to do yoga and never performed any yoga poses before," Tommy stated as he started to nuzzle her.

"Neither did I," Kimberly confessed. "The steps to the frog pose just came to me during the transformation. Then a bright light surrounded me and then disappeared after the transformation was complete."

"The same thing happened with me," Tommy gasped.

* * *

The garage door raised up and Alpha walked into the room. "I see the transformation was successful," Alpha stated. "You need to follow me back to the main room." The hallway looked so much bigger than it did. If Tommy didn't know better, he'd say that hallway grew longer, wider, and several feet high. Unlike the Angel Grove High School, it was in mint condition. No scratches, no cracks, not much wear, and not much tear. The floor appeared as if it was polished and it was very shiny. Even the walls were polished and shiny.

A door opened and they walked back into the main control room. Even the control room was ten times its normal size. Zordon's time warp tube looked like a huge sky scrapper with a huge head inside. "The clone Tommy has already been sent back to the Oliver house," Zordon explained glancing down at the two frogs. "We've traced that someone has been at your home, Tommy. It isn't safe for you to go back. Especially, now that you're also a frog. We've instructed your clone not to say anything to anyone about you and Kimberly being frog."

"You could send Kim and I to Adam's frog habitat," Tommy suggested. "He has it in his back yard and it looks like a nice place for us to stay. It is much bigger than the tank and it's much more fit for two frogs to live."

"I like your judgement, Tommy," Zordon said. "We've created a note in your handwriting to for Adam. We'll teleport you to Adam's frog habitat now."

"Before you teleport us, when can we begin our quest?" Kimberly asked.

"Tommy has to get used to living as a frog," Zordon answered as Alpha teleported them out. "Once he adapts, you can begin the quest."

* * *

Adam woke up the following morning and changed into a pair of black jeans and a green tee shirt. He walked down the stairs and went the kitchen table where his mom had left freshly homemade cinnamon rolls for him. An envelope with his name on it was left on the table. Adam tore the envelope open and started to read the letter.

_Adam,_

_I bought another frog at the pet store so Beautiful wouldn't be lonely when I couldn't take her with me to certain places. She's much happier now that she has her new friend. His name is Prince. If I didn't know better, I'd say that they know each other from somewhere. She suddenly wants to stay with Prince more than she does me. I only had one problem. My parents said I couldn't keep two frogs. I love Beautiful very much and want to keep her. But, I can't stand to separate her from Prince. I know that you've been looking for some frogs to keep in your frog habitat for a really long time. I think Beautiful and Prince will be happier living in a habitat that is much better suited for them._

_Tommy _

* * *

Under a crystal blue and sunlit sky, the view was wondrous to behold, for the small frog habitat teemed with life. To the sound of the chorus of bird chirping to the surrounding green bushes. Flashing green and blue dragonflies hovered above a wading pool size pond. A round stone about the size of a pizza pan sat in the middle of the pond. But, today the damp and bleak, and a patch grey fog hung over the pond, almost like a cloudy day.

"I can finally enjoy all the time I want with you," Tommy began when they appeared in the back yard. " No interruptions. No more worrying about the break up letter. I think I'll enjoy life as a frog and I'll be content even if we have to live like this for the rest of our lives-"

"-how can you say that?!" Kimberly gasped. "You don't even know what it's like living like this."

"I'm finally with my beautiful pink princess," Tommy purred as he started to nuzzle her. "And I can finally communicate with you. This habitat is prefect and much more suited for us than that tank of mine. We have all the room we could possibly want."

Kimberly hopped over to the pond and saw smooth stone were placed side by side along the edges of the square shaped pond. Beautiful lily pads were floating in the crystal blue water. Taking a long leap, she landed on top of the center stone. It was nice place to live and much more suited for her. But, Tommy was acting like he was already talking like he loved this new life style. He hadn't lived one complete day as a frog. He shouldn't be jumping to conclusions too quickly.

She noticed her reflection in the water. After several months, she was already sick of this reflection staring back at her. "The water is great," Tommy informed as she swam over to her. "Come in and join me."

"No, I'd rather stay here," she replied. "I've got too much on my mind."

Tommy hopped up on the stone and snuggled up next to Kimberly. "Kim, are you okay?" Tommy questioned. "Have you been feeling this way ever since you became a frog? Can you tell me who turned you into a frog? And do you know how I ended up unconscious that day?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**How do you think Tommy will react when he learns all that Kim has been coping with? Will he believe her? Find out in the next chapter. **


	12. Kimberly's Story

Tommy could feel fear, shock, and guilt inside his chest as Kimberly told him about the day he woke up unconscious. Maybe all of these feeling were wanting to protect him from any danger lurking around. But, at the present time, there wasn't any danger. She didn't deserve any of this. All she was trying to do was protect him from Zedd when he wanted to drain his life force. Zedd didn't tell her what he was going to do, he just surprised her and turned her into a frog. And he ended up being punished by Zedd, simply because he was going to take her to Alpha and Zordon. No wonder he didn't recognize that he had Kimberly with the whole time. If it wasn't for that clone of hers, maybe he would have caught on? Then again, maybe not. She was a frog after all and he wasn't able communicate with him.

"Kim, is your clone still in Florida?" Tommy asked.

"No, she's not," Kimberly revealed as she continued to stare at her reflection. "She got kicked off the team and appeared when no one else was around. Remember that day when you were in the ballet outfit-"

"-how could I forget it?" Tommy interrupted while goose bumps appeared on his body. "Anytime, I think of it, it still creeps me out. I'm still glad it was you who found me that day. You saw that I make an ugly ballerina."

"No one else will know," Kimberly promised as she started to nuzzle Tommy. "I love you too much to embarrass you like that. I hate that my clone did that to you."

"No wonder I didn't know who that person was," Tommy gasped as his jaw dropped. "She had a black mask on and did something to disguise her voice. She hypnotized me and had me change into a ballet outfit and asked me to-"

"-I know all about that," Kimberly assured him pecking him on the cheek. "I was keeping a close eye on you that day. Even thinking about crawling through disgusting vents still makes me sick. But, you were worth it."

* * *

Adam walked out into his yard to check on his frogs. He couldn't believe that he finally had two frogs living in his frog habitat. After learning his animal spirit was the frog, he became more interested in frogs. He wanted to learn how frog lived and they interacted with other frogs. From distance he could see Prince and Beautiful sitting on a lily pad. Prince had propped himself high on his front legs and puffed out his chest so far; almost like see through bubble gum. Prince looked so silly and cute at the same time. However, Beautiful was just resting on the pad.

_"Kim, you need to act more like a frog," Tommy said._

_"Tommy, I'm not a frog, I am human remember?" Kimberly answered. _

_"I know, but we have to act like them," Tommy reminded her. "We're living like frogs now-"_

_"-you don't have to remind me!" Kimberly snapped. "I look like a frog in every way." _

_"Kim, all of this isn't so bad," Tommy assured her. "You have no idea how much I missed you when I thought you were in Florida-"_

_"-I have been living as a frog for the last several months," Kimberly hissed. "I was with you the whole time. Remember?"_

Was Adam's mind playing tricks on him or was Kimberly back in Angel Grove? The last he heard; she was in Florida. And why would Tommy be talking with Kimberly? She wrote a letter and broke up with him. But, why would Kimberly be choosing to live like a frog if she hated it so much? None of that made any sense at all.

_"Kim, I loved having you with the last several months," Tommy started. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were my pet frog. If I realized much sooner, I would have been looking for a way to become a frog, just so I could be with you. I love you."_

_"Well, you are a frog now!" Kimberly grumbled. "Are you happy?!"_

_"Of course, I'm happy," Tommy chirped. "I'm with you now. Maybe with me being a frog, it will be much easier on you."_

_"Tommy, look at me!" Kimberly demanded. "I am hopping around. I am croaking. I am catching frogs with my tongue. I'm slimy and cold blooded. And I am walking around nude."_

_"Beautiful, I am nude too," Tommy reminded her. _

_"I'm not dumb!" Kimberly exploded. "We're in Adam's back yard hiding."_

"What are they doing my back yard!" Adam shouted as took a glimpse around the yard. The yard was empty and the only creatures in his yard was the two frogs. Frogs couldn't speak English. "They shouldn't be here! They should be in their own houses!"

"Adam, are you okay!?" asked a familiar voice.

He turned around and saw a boy with his hair pulled back in a ponytail dressed in a red jogging suit. "Tommy, it's only you!" Adam gasped taking a deep breath. "I thought I was going crazy."

"You aren't going crazy," clone Tommy assured him. "We just had a monster fight with a toad like monster yesterday. One of its powers was that it could make its voice sound like any of the rangers. You're still shook up because the frog swallowed us all and the two of us had to fight him on our own. I'm still shook up because I had a dream about the monster. You are just as sane as me."

"I guess you are right," Adam answered taking another deep breath as he glanced down at his watch. "Tommy, it's 7:20, if we don't hurry, we'll be late for school."

* * *

Tommy laid flat on the lily pad as he watched Adam and his clone leave the back yard. Kimberly on the other hand was trembling in fear. "It's okay, precious," Tommy whispered snuggling closer to her. "We're going to be fine."

"Tommy, how can we be fine?" She questioned staring down at her reflection in the water. "We're both frogs now-"

"-I know that. I didn't think that no one else could understand us-"

"-for some reason Adam could," she snapped as tears formed in her eyes. "He thought we were actually nude in his backyard. He's our friend and didn't deserve it-"

"-Kim, he didn't deserve that. We're just going to have to be more careful from now on," Tommy interrupted giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know how he was able to understand us."

"You couldn't understand me when I tried to communicate with you," Kimberly reminded him as a pair of tears ran down her face. "I would have given anything to talk to you, especially when you thought I didn't love you and on the day you got that letter. But, I didn't want to communicate with anyone else-"

"-we're able communicate with each other now," Tommy smiled as he started to nuzzle her. "I just don't understand how Adam was able to understand us. Maybe it could because his animal spirit is the frog."

"I bet that's it!" Kimberly gasped as her jaw dropped and she took a long leap landing on the large round stone. "Whatever happens we can't let Adam become a frog too. He doesn't deserve it."

"He won't," Tommy promised as he jumped over to the large round stone. "The quest we're supposed to go on is meant for only two frog who weren't born as frogs."

"But, why haven't we started the quest yet?" Kimberly asked.

"I have no idea," Tommy answered giving her a kiss. "I've only been a frog one day and I love it because I'm with my pink princess."

"Do you think there is more to the quest?" Kimberly wondered. "If there is, I have no idea what to do."

"Maybe you have to accept the fact you are living as frog and learn you can still be happy-"

"-I've already accepted it!" Kimberly snapped as she knocked Tommy in the water. "And what is there to happy about being a frog?"

Tommy started to swim towards the surface. He saw Kimberly was staring at her reflection. Why couldn't she give it a chance? She wasn't living in the tank at all anymore. She wasn't trying to get him to recognize that she was his pet frog. She was no longer frustrated about not having anyone to talk to. And she had him with her, which was something he knew they both really wanted. What else would it take to make her happy?

"Beautiful, maybe you could use some fun," Tommy suggested as he grabbed her leg and pulled her into the water with him.

"Tommy! Let go off me!" Kimberly ordered when Tommy wrapped his legs around her body. "Maybe, you need to learn being a frog isn't as great as you think!"

"Kim, I'm just trying to make the best of our situation-"

"-you haven't realized what all I am going through!" she interrupted as she wiggled her way out of his grip. "I thought I lost you when you received the break up letter. Now I have worry about predators, my evil clone, or other villains' find us."

"I had no idea-"

"-I need to be alone!" Kimberly sobbed as she hopped away as quick as she could. She rested behind a bush. "Hopefully, it will take him awhile to find me and he'll think about what he's done."

Kimberly curled up behind the bush. She let out a yawn and failed to notice that she wasn't alone. As she drifted off to sleep, one of the things she was trying to escape was there with her.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Adam is going to have a larger role later on the story. I thought Adam hearing Tommy and Kim's conversation would be the perfect way to foreshadow it.**

**Who do you think has found Kimberly? Find out in the next chapter. **


	13. Sharing Secrets

Red-hot tears down Kimberly's face as she felt her world crumble to pieces. Tommy, her boyfriend, best friend, and one true love didn't even begin to understand what it had been like living as a frog. All he could look at was the advantages that he had being a frog. "I'm such an ugly frog," Kimberly sobbed. "I'm so tired of looking in pools of water or a mirror and seeing a frog staring back at me. Why couldn't I have just gone to Florida? If I did, maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. I hope Tommy doesn't hate me when he gets tired of no one understand him, having to stay nude-"

"-I could never hate you, Beautiful," Tommy interrupted.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?!" Kimberly gasped when Tommy moved over closer to her. He laid down beside her and snuggled into her body. "I thought I was alone."

"Actually, you were for a little while," he confessed when he started to nuzzle her. "I found you just a few minutes ago. I never realized Adam's yard was this huge and I fought it would take my forever to find you. But I heard you crying, I had to know you weren't hurt."

"I would have come out eventually," Kimberly sighed when she rested her head on her webbed feet. "I wasn't going to stay here forever."

"I didn't want to be alone," Tommy confessed as he hung his head. "The truth is that I'm having a hard time adapting."

"You seemed to be happy," Kimberly snapped turning her head away from him. "Did what I say finally sink in? Did you realize that it isn't as great as you thought-"

"-Beautiful, I already knew all of this when I chose to become like you," Tommy admitted. "I was just trying to act like everything was fine because I knew you had gone through so much.

"Tommy be honest," Kimberly requested as she hopped over to the pond to stare at her reflection. "Is there anything you like about being a frog."

"I love being with you," Tommy purred when he hopped over to the pond and stared at his reflection. "You are the most beautiful frog I've ever seen-"

"-I know you like being with me," Kimberly interrupted. "I meant is there anything you like about being a frog that doesn't involve me."

Tommy stared at his reflection and at the handsome frog staring back at him. "As a frog, I don't have to worry clothes," Tommy confided. "Besides I doubt I could find anything that would fit me. So, it's probably best I look like a frog."

"Tommy, I've been a frog for nearly six months, and I miss going to the mall and being able to shop," Kimberly sighed as stared at the other reflection next to hers. "I miss being in pink."

Tommy spotted something pink at the bottom of the pond. "I'll be right back," he promised as he got into the water. "I think I found that pink ring I bought you."

He dived under the water and started to swim to the ring. Why hadn't she seen the ring when she was living as his pet frog? Something just didn't add up. Kimberly dived under the water and started to swim towards the ring. "Tommy, when did you get that ring?!" Kimberly shouted as Tommy threw out his long tongue and wrapped it around the ring. He started to swim back up to the surface. "Tommy, wait up."

Kimberly reached the surface and found Tommy sitting on the large round stone. Beside him was a ring, with pink and white stones. However, many of the stones were missing. "I was going to give this to you at Christmas," he started staring down at the ring. "But, there was a battle with tengas and Goldar. Goldar casted a spell that removed all the stones. I was so disappointed, so I tossed it away here."

"You bought me a ring!" Kimberly gasped as her eyes lit up.

"Yes, Kim, an engagement ring," Tommy sighed. "I spent months saving up for that ring. I was going to propose to you at Christmas and make plans to marry you over the summer or before college. I love you, Beautiful. You're my best friend. My biggest fear is losing you and I was dreading the end of the school year coming. I didn't want you to go to Paris. I wanted you to stay with me-"

"-Tommy, I can't go to Paris-"

"-It's too late for you to go," Tommy continued. "The end of our junior year was four months ago. You've been with me this whole time. I don't want to make you mad. But I hope we stay frogs until we graduate high school. That way you won't have to go. I don't want to lose you, not after I finally got you back and know you didn't write the letter. If we ever return to our human forms, I'll buy you a better ring and ask you to marry me."

"-Tommy, you just asked me to marry you!" Kimberly smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "And my answer is yes. I'd love to marry my handsome prince."

"I can't believe I just proposed!" Tommy gasped when Kimberly started to nuzzle him. "I wanted to have taken you somewhere much nicer."

"Tommy, this was just as nice," Kimberly assured him.

"Kim, I told you that I feel that you deserve better," Tommy reminded her as she continued to nuzzle him. "I would have taken you to a formal restaurant. Where we would both have to get all dressed up. I was wanting to be in a white tux, a green shirt, a white tie and dress vest. And I know you would have been so beautiful with your hair up in a bun and a pink evening gown. But it never happened like that. Instead we're both frog and we have remained nude since frogs don't wear clothes-"

"-Tommy, this meant just as much to me," Kimberly promised him as he pecked him on the cheek. She placed her left front leg into the ring. "If we can't return to being humans, I rather you ask to me to marry you as a frog instead of not asking me at all. I'd wear the ring if it would fit me. At least it has pink in it."

A pink stone and a white stone appeared out of nowhere and flew inside the ring. "How did this happen!" Tommy cried as he feasted his eyes on the ring. The ring shrank down and appeared as a shackle around Kimberly's left front leg. "And how can it be come a shackle?"

"No idea," Kimberly responded as she continued to look at her shackle. "Maybe this could have something to do with our quest."

"It could," Tommy agreed when hopped over to a lily pad in the shade. "Kim, how long has it taken you to adapt to being a frog?"

Kimberly hopped over to the same lily pad and laid next to Tommy. "A lot of stuff," she sniffed when she snuggled into Tommy's body. "I still haven't adapted."

"What's making it so hard?" he consoled when he watched tears started pour down her face.

"I've been taunted by my evil clone. Do you have any idea it hurt me to watch you get your heart broken because you thought that I wasn't contacting you? You'll never know how lonely I was when I could communicate with anyone else-"

"-Kim, now that I am around your evil clone won't come around as much. If she does, I'll show her a thing or two-"

"-Tommy, she's bigger than us. She once placed me in a glass jar. She's always one step ahead."

"Hopefully, with me around she may not come around you as much. And yes, I do have an idea on how much you were hurt over me. I tried calling you many times and thought you didn't want me anymore-"

"-I was a frog the whole time," Kimberly interrupted.

"But, I thought that you were cutest frog there ever way," Tommy purred as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And I instantly knew there was something special about you. I felt as if I knew you before. That's why I fell in love with you when I first saw you in your frog form. It must have been a difficult decision when you had to give into Zedd to save me."

"No, it was easy," Kimberly corrected. "I'd do anything for you. I love you and don't want to lose you."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**There are more reasons why Kim hates being a frog. And they will be revealed in the next chapter. What do you think those reasons could be? And do you think the ring is part of their quest?**


	14. More Secrets

The previous night, the moon bleached the round smooth stones lined up along the frog pond that on cloudy night would be only an inky pool. Which was normally how the pond looking every night. But, tonight was totally different. The moonlight shone on the crystal-clear water like pale band of sliver, lit up the wavelets that spread outwards.

"I still miss Beautiful," Clone Tommy stated as he followed Adam into the backyard.

"I know you do. It must have been hard to give her up," Adam answered when he led him over to the frog habitat. Both frogs were relaxing peacefully on the center stone. "You know, that you are always welcome to come visit her anytime you want."

"It was really hard to give her away," Clone Tommy informed. "I could have kept her if I got rid of Prince. But, I just couldn't bear to separate them. As soon as I saw them together, I knew that he was the frog that she belonged with. She is just so much happier with him than she was with me. It seemed like she feels out of love with me when Prince came into her life. I wonder if they knew each other at one point in their lives."

"That is one we'll never know," Adam replied as they headed back into the house.

* * *

"I know my clone has been covering up for us," Tommy stated.

"Alpha and Zordon has probably told him that he can't tell anyone we are frogs," reminded Kimberly. She moved closer to Tommy and started to nuzzle him. "I love you and I'm glad you're with me. I've always felt you were the person I belong with. And I wouldn't leave you for another frog."

"Another frog came around and you changed your mind-"

"-That frog was you," Kimberly giggled.

"Beautiful, I've been thinking about you telling me about still not being able to adapt to being a frog, "Tommy began as he continued to nuzzle Kimberly. "I think your biggest reason why adapting has been so hard for you is because you spent all your time trying to get me to recognize that you were my pet frog."

Kimberly was white as a piece of chalk. Her eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of shock. Although she was standing next to Tommy, she was unable speak or look him in the eyes. She laid down on the stone and stared at her reflection in the water. He laid down next to her and snuggled into her body. "I thought we could both use some company," he said glancing down at their reflections. "I never thought I'd be love with a beautiful frog."

"And I never thought I'd actually be in love with a frog either," Kimberly confessed as she started blush. "How were you able to guess that you were the reason why I've struggled with being a frog."

"Easy, you were a stowaway in bookbag all the time, you always hopped on my shoulder, and didn't like to be in your tank," Tommy smiled as his face turned red. "I just hope you are happier now."

"Tommy, you've never told me why you're afraid of being a frog," Kimberly quickly stated. "Why are you afraid? I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I did want to be with you more than anything," Tommy sighed taking a deep breath. "But, it still doesn't change that I miss my parents, our friends, eating regular food, living in a house-"

"-I know the feeling. I miss those things too," Kimberly comforted looking up at the midnight sky. Her eyes shifted down to the shackle around her leg. "At least I can say I am still wearing some pink."

"But, we can spend all the time we want together," Tommy reminded giving her a peck on the cheek. "There are somethings that we could do together that we used to do as humans."

"Like what?" Kimberly gasped raising a brow. "We are less than five inches tall. We're limited on what we can do. Name one thing that we could do."

"We haven't been on a date for months," Tommy hinted. "I want us to go on a date all day tomorrow."

"Tommy, we're in a back yard. What could we do at the last minutes notice?" Kimberly asked as Tommy moved closer to the water. He jumped into the water and water splashed up on Kimberly. She glanced down in the water saw no sign of Tommy. "Tommy! Where are you? If this is a joke it isn't funny."

A pair of front legs wrapped around Kimberly and pulled her into the water. SPLASH!

"Surprised you, didn't I?" Tommy laughed as they surfaced.

"Yes, you did," Kimberly admitted. "What were you thinking?"

"Kim, I thought we could go swimming tomorrow," Tommy started taking glimpse at all four lampposts scattered around the backyard. All of them were lit throwing glittering pools of orangish yellow light on the lawn. "We haven't been-"

"-Tommy, I'm not used to swimming underwater!" Kimberly gasped as her eyes widened. "If we were humans right now, neither one of us would have a swimsuit to wear. We'd be hiding-"

"-Kim, we're both frogs now," Tommy reminded her as he swam over to her and pecked her on the cheek. "We don't have worry about being an awkward position. We can both finally enjoy a date together with no interruptions."

"I've always wanted to go on at least one date with you without any interruptions," Kimberly confessed as she got back up on the center stone. "I just don't know how to be a-"

"-yes, you do," Tommy assured her. He got back up on the center stone and "You look like a frog in every way and can-do things that other frogs do. The same goes for me. Beautiful, be honest you are afraid to admit that there are somethings you like about being a frog-"

"-Tommy, you are mistaken!" Kimberly gasped. "I've told you that I don't like-"

"-Kim, you like the fact that you are finally able to communicate with me. When I proposed, you said that you'd rather that I proposed to you as a frog instead of it never happening at all. I know you love the fact that you are spending all your time with me and you don't have to go to Paris," Tommy grinned watching Kimberly's face turn pink. "Am I right?"

"Yes, you are right," Kimberly blushed. A pink and a white gem appeared out of nowhere and slide into their empty place on Kimberly's shackle. "But, spending time with you and you also being a frog with me are the only things I like about being a frog."

"Kim, you've gotten two more gems!" Tommy smiled. "It must have been when you admitted what you liked about being a frog."

"I bet you are right," she beamed when she snuggled closer to Tommy. "I'd love to see what a date a frog would be like."

"So, would I," Tommy agreed as he rested his head on his front feet. "As soon as we get up, we're going on date. Promise me you won't be worried about us being a frog. Instead, I want you to enjoy being with me."

"I promise," Kimberly yawned as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**What will their date be like? Where else will they spend their date, besides Adam's back yard. Find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Dating a Frog Part 1

Tommy spent a lot of time that night thinking about where he wanted to take Kimberly for their date. But, it was more difficult than he imagined to come up with a prefect date due to the fact they were frogs. That meant many limitations were standing in their way. One of the things was that they couldn't dress up. Anytime, he took Kimberly out on a date, she loved to get dressed up in a fancy pink dress or outfit. She'd often talk about how she spent hours trying to find the prefect outfit. And she always took twice as long to do her hair. She always wanted every hair to be in place and he was sure that she often used hair spray. But, for now getting dressed up was a thing of the past. And in the back of his mind there was a chance that they'd both be spending the rest of their lives as frogs. Meaning not getting to enjoy their senior year with their friends, missing taking Kimberly to their senior prom, missing graduation, going to college, and their wedding. He didn't want to miss any of those events and he didn't want Kimberly to either. On the other hand, he knew when he became a frog that the only way they could become humans again, was if they could complete the quest in time. Tommy looked over at Kimberly who was sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile. When he was a human and she was a frog, she slept on his bare chest every night. Now, they were finally the same size again. That meant, he could sleep right next to her and snuggle with her. Tommy quietly scooted a little closer to her. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her head. "Sweet dreams, Beautiful."

* * *

Streams of the sunlight shined through the thick walls of trees, filling all the gaps between leaves with a warm light. Its rays fell down strands of the fresh cut grass which sparkled with all the remaining morning dew. The sky changed from its fresh orange color at sunrise to a pale shade of blue. Pieces of white puffy clouds stood still in one place. They appeared to be very thin and appeared to be looked as if they were stray pain brush marks on a pale blue canvas.

"Morning," Tommy greeted when Kimberly woke up. "Are you ready to go on our date?"

"Where are we going?" Kimberly questioned as a fly flew by. She threw out her long tongue and wrapped it around the fly. "I never knew flies could taste so good."

"That's part of being a frog," Tommy approved as he caught a fly with his tongue.

"You never told me, where are we going for our date?" Kimberly repeated. "All you told me last night was that we were going swimming."

"We are," Tommy smiled as he got into the water.

Kimberly slowly got into the water and found it was nice and warm. "Tommy, don't you realize that if we were humans that would be called skinny dipping; we wouldn't be out in the open," she reminded him. "We'd both be hiding and wondering how we'd escape the back yard and make it back to our homes without anyone seeing us."

"Kim, you said you'd go on a date with me. And you promised you'd enjoy spending the day with me, instead of us being frogs," Tommy remarked. "You said you that you would like to know what it was like to be a frog-"

"-and I said I wondered what it would be like to date a frog," Kimberly broke in.

"Kim, once you start to give it a chance, you'll like it," Tommy promised giving her a kiss. "I'm already being to find out I like it. It's a new found freedom I never thought I'd have."

"What are you talking about?" Kimberly questioned as she watched Tommy spread out his whole body.

"As a child growing up, my parents would have me wear cute outfits when we went on family vacations," he explained. "When I was seven, we went on a cruise and they were having contests for kids to dress up in cute outfits every day. My parents put me in a sailor suit and I hated it. So, I hid all of my customs my parents bought me, while they were sleeping. And when it was time for the contest, they couldn't find them. I got to put on my swimming trunks and go swimming every day. I always wanted skinny dip, but I knew my parents wouldn't allow it."

"You never told me that," Kimberly said when she saw Tommy's face turn red.

"I know, kids who knew about it would want to see pictures that my mom had," he stated. "And I didn't want my friends seeing my dressed a sailor or as a clown. I always meant to tell you though."

"Really," Kimberly blushes as she got in the water and swam over to him.

"Of course, I'd never kept a secret like that from my future wife," he smiled as he watched her stretch out her whole body. "I can see you are enjoying swimming as a frog."

"I do," Kimberly blushed. "I don't even mind that I'm actually skinny dipping. It feels like I'm in a huge bath tub that I can swim in as much as I was. And the water is warm and so relaxing. At least I don't have to worry about what type of swimsuit I would be wearing."

_"I can't find Kimberly anywhere!" shouted Kimmy. "I appeared in Tommy's bedroom and she's gone."_

"That sounds like my evil clone," Kimberly whispered as she started to shake. "I knew she'd be looking for me. What if she was to come here."?

"Kim, let's dive under water," Tommy suggested as he slowly swam under the water and Kimberly followed him. "We'll stay here for a while."

_"She couldn't have gotten too far," Zedd stated. "You just need to keep looking and you can enroll back at Angel Grove High."_

_"I can't do it as Kimberly Hart!" Kimmy hissed. "I'd never be able to get anything accomplished. I would be getting questioned about why I broke up with Tommy."_

"_That's why I'm giving you a bracelet," Zedd replied. "Just put it on and it will transform you into a blonde headed girl. You will go by Emily. Anytime, you want to return to your original form, just remove the bracelet." _

"Kim, we have to go to Angel Grove High," Tommy informed when they swam up to the surface. "We need to find out what your evil clone is doing. I know that we're going to have to take a break from our date, but I promise that we'll resume our date as quickly as we can."

"We could continue our date at school," Kimberly suggested. "It would be nice to explore Angel Grove High together. I could show you the secret passages that I took."

"It would be nice to explore school as a frog," Tommy blushed as he climbed up on the center stone. "We could be able to find Emily quicker crawling through vents. I never thought of it that way before."

* * *

**Author's note: Who do you think this Emily is? Do you think she will befriend the rangers? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
